playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomba
Tomba is the titular protagonist of the Tomba! series, a feral child who is in pursuit of the Evil Pigs. Tomba has hot pink hair and large canine teeth. Tomba typically only wears his favorite pair of Green Pants and a gold bracelet, passed down to him by his late grandfather. Biography Tomba once lived peacefully in the wilderness and only concerned himself with the protection of his grandfather's gold bracelet, until he witnesses three Koma Pigs assaulting a traveling man. Tomba intervenes by charging at, only to be accidentally knocked unconscious. Tomba awakens to find them and his bracelet gone and goes on a quest to retrieve it. Later Tabby, has disappeared. Tomba jumps into the sea, and is washed up on an island. Together with Charles and Zippo, they must capture six Evil Pigs, who have cursed the continent with their magical powers. THE LEGACY OF TOMBA *''Tomba!'' *''Tomba 2: The Evil Swine Return'' Arcade Opening Tomba is panicked because the golden bracelet of his grandfather had disappeared again. He heads over to the tree where Charles is sitting in and tells him the story. Charles says he should find out where the bracelet could be. Tomba agrees and goes on his quest to find the bracelet. Rival Name: Croc Reason: TBA Connection: Both Croc and Tomba are characters who appeared only on two games each that were popular on the PS1 in 1997 and 1999 (sequel) respectively. Ending Tomba comes back disappointed and goes to Charles, who was sitting in his tree. Charles asks what was wrong and Tomba tells he almost got his grandfather's golden bracelet but it was probably lost during battle. Charles jumps down but lands on an egg which reveals the golden bracelet. Charles chuckles and says it has been there the whole time. Tomba laughs too and put the bracelet back on. Gameplay Tomba is a all-around character. He has good speed, jump and strenght and makes up for a very balanced character. He is good in making combo's but most of his moves don't inflict much damage, only if used in combo's and such. (Square Moves) *'Primate Combo' - - Tomba does a few strong punches after each other. * Boomerang '- or - Tomba will throw a wooden boomerang that does minor damage, but does come back (making it able to hit twice). * '''Grapple '- - Tomba uses the grapple to hang to things for recovery, but also does a swing while kicking forwards. (when not attached he still can do damage by hitting with the grapple) * 'Hammer '- - Tomba does a quick slam down on the ground, which will stun opponents when hit. *'''Primate Combo - (midair) *'Boomerang '- or (midair) *'Grapple '- (midair) *'Hammer '- (midair) (Triangle Moves) * Blackjack '''- - Tomba will preform a diagonally slam with his blackjack. * '''Glacier Boomerang - or - Tomba throws a boomerang of ice which will freeze the opponent. *'Doka Pin '- - Tomba will use his grapple to attach to something and spin around swinging around with his Blackjack. (when not attached he still can do damage by hitting with the grapple) *'Torch Hammer' - - Tomba slams down with a fire lightened hammer which sends a flame through the ground. *'Blackjack '- (midair) *'Glacier Boomerang' - or (midair) *'Doka Pin '- (midair) *'Torch Hammer' - (midair) (Circle Moves) * Pig Ball - - Tomba throws a Pig Ball that bounces around, when hit an opponent they will be shrunken for some time. * Animal Dash - or - Tomba dahses forwards and slides with his belly over the ground letting opponents trip. * Jungle Swing - - Tomba pulls out a liana that attaches to a random branch in the air and makes Tomba able to swing forwards. *'Flip Toss' - - Tomba jumps to the opponent grabs them, jumps and throws them onn the ground. *'Pig Ball '- (midair) *'Animal Dash '- or (midair) * Jungle Swing '- (midair) *'Flip Toss - (midair) (Throws) * Jungle Toss - or - Tomba will swing and throw away the opponent. *'Primite Uppercut '- - Tomba will preform a strong uppercut to sent opponents flying. * PigStomp - - Tomba will stomp the opponent to the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) * Pig Bag - (Level 1): Tomba grabs the opponent with a Pig Bag and throws it away KO'ing them. *'The Furious Tornado' - (Level 2): Tomba will summon the furious tornado wich will cause rampage around the stage. He cannot control it and it only goes forwards. * Evil Pig Storm - (Level 3): Tomba will grab his Evil Pig Bag and shake it releasing all the caught pigs. They will each preform their own signature attack; Evil Pig Powers Taunts *'Dancer '- dances on his spot while clapping his hands. *'Golden bracelet' - points upwards as his golden bracelet shines. *'Man of the jungle '- shouts while pounding on his chest. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *He only makes weird jungle noises. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Primate pride' - Jumps down on the stage and pounds his chest. *'Jungle boy '- Lands on four and stands up again. *'Swinging like a boss' - swings with a liana but falls and lands on his bum. *'Evil pigs' - kicks an Evil Pig away and stands in the screen. Winning Screen *'Pre-Victory '- Throws his hands into the air. *'Pig-Love' - the snout of a pig appears in dust and floats upwards. *'Thumbs up' - Tomba gives a thumbs up. *'Clapping' - Tomba jumps from leg to leg while clapping with his hands in the air. Losing Screen *If using Pre-Victory: Slams himself against the head. *If using Pig-Love: A Evil Pig jumps on Tomba. *Trips over his legs. *Slams his hands against his face. Other Specific Animations * Heihachi's Level 3 super: Tomba is tied up, and is chewing the chains to break free. Costumes Man of the Jungle The default appearance of Tomba. *Blue skin - Tomba now has blue hair and wears purple pants. *Red skin - Tomba now has red hair and wears red pants. *Green skin - Tomba now has green hair and wears gray pants. Pig The Pig Suit is a suit made to resemble a Koma Pig, it is also a costume in Tomba 2. *Purple skin - Tomba wears a purple pig suit with white cape. *Green skin - Tomba wears a green pig suit with orange cape. *Black skin - Tomba wears a black pig suit with pink cape. Flying Squirrel The Flying Squirrel Suit is a suit made of Kujara fur, that resembles a flying squirrel, it is also a costume in Tomba 2. *Orange skin - the suit is orange and he wears a red scarf. *Red skin - the suit has a fox-like color and wears a black scarf. *Yellow skin - the suit is much lighter yellow in color and he wears a white scarf. Suit The suit you get from Tomba 2 for completing all the events in the game. * Black suit * Red suit the 'True Best Ending' * Blue suit * Green suit Gallery Pig_suit.jpg|Pig Costume 1519749-tomba2_art3_640w___copy.jpg|Flying Squirrel tomba suit.png|Tomba's suit tomba red tux.png|Tomba's Red Tuxedo Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Tomba! Category:First-Party Characters